Summer with the Gilmores
by Hylle
Summary: What if Rory grew up with Christopher and didn't talk to Lorelai?
1. summer starts

**A/N: **Background history: Christopher and Lorelai got married when she got pregnant. They had twins, a boy, Charlie, and a girl, Lorelai Leigh aka Rory.

A year later they had another girl, Hannah.

3 years later Lorelai and Christopher got a divorce. Rory was the only one how wanted to live with Christopher.

When Rory was 5, she and Christopher moved to California. Rory didn't talk to her mother or siblings much, and then when she was 12, she spent a day with Lorelai. They got in a huge fight, Lorelai was mad because Rory had chose Christopher. After that Rory didn't talk to anyone from her family, expect Christopher and his parents… oh, and thanks to my wonderful beta, Petra

Knock, knock

"Time to get up princess"

Rory Hayden sat up in her bed, she looked at the clock. 6.55 she took her robe on and went into the kitchen, where her dad, Christopher Hayden, was cooking breakfast. She sat down at the table and poured some coffee in the mug in front of her.

"So what are you going to do after school today?"

"Hang out at the beach, then come home for dinner and then I'm going to Roxy's 'end of school begging of the summer' party"

"Okay, hav-"

He was interrupted when the phone started to ring. Chris got up and answered it. Rory ate the last of her breakfast, finished her coffee went to the bathroom. 15 min later she came out, dressed and ready to leave for school.

She could hear Christopher on the phone

"Sure, but I have to ask her... NO, this have to be her own decision... because she is old enough to make this decision on her own... okay, talk to you later bye", Chris put the phone down and tuned around to face his 17 year old daughter

"That was your mother. She wanted to know if you would spend the summer with her."

Rory looked at him like he just told her that the moon is made of cheese and that humans can fly

"Why!" was all she should think of

"Because she is your mother and she doesn't know you. And you have to siblings who barely can remember you. I think you should go, but this has to be your own choice"

He looked at her to see what she was going to say, but after a while he could see that she was to shocked to say anything, so he said something

"Why don't you, take some time to think about it. Now you have to go otherwise you are going to be late for your last day of school"

**The beach**

After school Rory sat on the beach, her head on Jess' shoulder, his arm around her shoulder over looking the water. She hadn't told any of her friends about what her dad had said that morning. But after school she and her best friend Jess went to the beach were she told him everything.

Jess didn't want her to go, but he knew that she needed it. He knew that a part of her just wasn't right, that she wasn't whole and that she never would be whole unless she talk to her mum and got to know her brother and sister. Jess also knew that she would never go unless somebody convinced her that she needed it.

"Ror, it would be good if you went. You need to get to know your mum and your brother and sister"

"I don't know Jess. I mean, it's not like I miss them, and Lorelai and me we... we don't really get along very well"

"I know Ror. But I also know you, properly better than you know you, and I know that you need this."

"You are not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"No. Because you can't think straight, so I'm thinking for you."

"Fine. But then you have to promise, that you will come and visit. Because I don't think that I can stand 2 months in hell with out my best friend."

"I promise. Do you want to get some coffee?"

"I'm truly hurt that you feel like you need to ask!"

"Sorry babe" He stands up and pull her up with him "lets get you some coffee"

"YAY!"

**Later at Chris and Rory's house**

Chris and Rory was making dinner while dancing and sing along with Toto's 'Hold the line', when Sherry walked in. She stopped and looked at them, when the song was done she started to clap.

"Wow, I must say, you two have a lot of talent" she said and walked over to kiss Christopher

"We know, we just don't like to show of"

"You don't say, princess" Sherry mocked.

During dinner Rory told her dad and Sherry that she was going to go and spent the summer with her mum. They talked it over and after that Rory went into her room, to get ready for the party.

**A/N: **So that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think. Please review.


	2. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore II

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, at last. Sorry for the waiting. LOVE the reviews, it's them that makes it worth writing... I dDON'T own any of this, it's all the WB's. Thanks to my lovely beat Petra.**

**NOOOO, this isn't going to be a Jess/Rory. It's not that I don't like him, I just don't want this to be a Dawsons Creek kinda story...**

Rory was standing in Hartford airport, looking around to see if anybody was there to pick her up. When she didn't see anyone with a sign that read her name, she walked over to a chair and sat down.

She had no idea were Lorelai lived so she couldn't take a cab. '_Great, I'm stuck in a airport. I have no idea how to get in touch with Lorelai, so I can just sit and wait._

She was pulled out of her thought when an announcement came on the speaker

"_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, please come to the information-desk!"_

'_My name is Hayden NOT Gilmore'_ she thought as she walked to the information-desk.

When the information-desk came to sight, Rory stopped walking and took a deep breath. At the desk was a tall woman, she had dark curly hair. She was wearing a black skirt, a brown pair of boots and a brown jacket. The woman was facing the desk, so Rory wasn't able to see her face. But Rory knew how the woman was, with out seeing her face... Lorelai... The woman that she hadn't talked to since she was 12, the woman that wasn't there when she grew up. '

Rory could feel the blood boil in her veins, when she thought about all the things form the past. '_Remember what dad said, just give her a chance. Maybe she really has changed'_

With those thought going though her head, Rory walked over to the desk. Lorelai turned around so they were face to face

"Hi Rory. How was your flight?" Lorelai said in a very, very happy voice

"It's was okay. So... where are the others?"

"They are at home; I thought that it would be better if only one of us picked you up"

"Oh... okay"

"Sooo, lets get going, shall we?"

They walked out to the parking lot. Lorelai walked over to a black BMW, Rory put her bags in the back and sat in the passenger seat.

The tension in the car was too thick that you could cut it with a knife and chew on it. After 5 minutes Lorelai put a CD on. When the music came though the speakers Rory started to sing along to _AC/DC's Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_, but when Lorelai also began singing she stopped. Lorelai got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew that Rory was mad at her, but facing it was different, it made it real. Lorelai also knew that it was her fault, but she didn't want to admit it.

Lorelai stopped the car in front of a big iron gate; she rolled down the window down and pressed a code into a security system. The gate opened and they drove up the drive way.

When Rory saw the mansion she was in awe. The only other mansion she had ever seen was her grandparents, and that was like a dog house compared to this.

The mansion was three stories high; it looked like something from the 1500.

In front of the mansion was a tree and some bushes and flowers, it formed a circle. It all looked so... historic. Rory knew that her mother was rich, just like her dad. But she never knew that her mother had a 'house', if you could call it that, which looked like it belonged to a royalty.

Lorelai parked the car, and Rory got out and moved to the back to get her bags.

"The maid can get those for you" Lorelai said a bit snoppish

"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind"

"Really we pay the maid to do these kinds of things"

"That maybe, but I don't like to make others do, what I can easily do." Rory snapped, she didn't like when people treaded others like they were lower or something. Her father had all ways told her that all people were equals, no matter their job, religion or skin colour. "SO if you will excuse me, I need to get my bags!"

Lorelai didn't like the way Rory talked to her, but she knew that lecturing her was only going to get them in a fight, and she didn't want them fighting the entire summer. She had asked Rory to come because she wanted to get to know her, not because she wanted to fight. So Lorelai didn't say anything, she just moved so Rory could get her bags and then they walked in the house.

When the walked inside Rory was shocked, the hall was stunning; it looked like something from _Phantom the Opera_.

Straight ahead was a staircase that led to the fist floor, the floor was made of white marble with a crème coloured carpet in the middle. The walls was light beige, there was a big chandelier hanging in the middle. There was a door on the left and a double door on the right. There was a closet next to the front door and a mirror next the closet.

Lorelai told Rory to leave her bags at the door, and then she led her to the double doors. Lorelai stopped right in front of the doors, she turned to face Rory. Lorelai could see that Rory was nervous. Rory was lost in thought, there for giving Lorelai time to really look at her. When Lorelai first saw Rory in the air-port, she could see that her 17 year old daughter was beautiful, but now that she really looked at the young women beside her, she could see that her daughter was more than beautiful, she was stunning. Her hair was chocolate brown and down to her shoulders, she had pricing blue eyes just like Lorelai had. Rory was all most as high as Lorelai, she was wearing a pair of cowboy mini-shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair and flip-flops.

"Soooo... Are you ready to meet the family?"

**A/N: there you go... please review...**


	3. Meet the family

Meet the family

Lorelai opened the door and they walked into the livingroom.

The room was big, there was a door opening that led into another pert of the room.

The part oft he room that Rory was in, was nice but a bit 'clean' and unpersonal. The walls was painted in a warm red color and the curtens was also a shade of red.

The windows was huge and over looked a beautiful garden, there was also a door that led out to the patio.

There was couts and some chairs ans a coffee tabel in the room. The couts and chairs was also in red colors.

There was a piano next to the door that Rory and Lorelai walked though. On the piano was some pictures, one of them showed Lorelai and two children, that Rory asumed was a younger version of charlie and Hannah, there was also a man that Rory didn't recognize. The man looked to be about Lorelai's age, he was tall, he was wearing a fannel shirt and a blue baseballcap, he had brown beard, so Rory asumed that he also had brown hair.

"Rory?" no reaction

"RORY!" Lorelai said it a little louder this time.

"Wha... What?" Rory looked to her left were Lorelai had been when they walked in to the room. But Lorelai wasn't standing next to Rory anymore. She was now standing over by the door opening.

"You kinda spaced out. Are you coming?"

"Coming were?"

"Over here, so you can meet the family"

"Oh, right" Rory walked over to Lorelai, she could feel a blush creep on to her creeks.

When they walked into the 'second' part of the livingroom, Rory was just as stunned as before.

This room was painted in a red-brownish color, there was a fire place, and on top it was some more pictures.

But what cut Rorys attenson as soon as she walked in, was a giant painting on the wall. It was a painting of Charlie and Hannah. They looked happy. It made Rorys stomach turn. She missed out on that. She was an only child, maybe not biological, but she was rasied as an only child.

She was bought out of her tanse, when Lorelai began to speak. Rory turned her head and saw the guy version of her self.

Charlie was just as tall as her; he also had the some eyes as her self and Lorelai. His hair was the same sbrown as hers, it was about 2 inchs long and it looked like he ran is hans though it alot.

Rory could see that he was well build, he lokked athelic. He was wearing a pair of dark khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. Rory thought that he looked a little pale, but then again she was used to California boys.

Netx to Charlie, stood a girl, how Rory asumed was Hannah.

She was a little shorter than Charlie and Rory, she had black curly hair and she had brown eyes.

Hannah was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white tank top, that read '_I'm hot' _she was smiling. It wasn't a normal friendly smile, it was a I'm-over-hipperly-cheery-and-happy kinda smile. Rory tgought it was a bit creepy.

There was also three other people in the room. Two of them was older and looked rich, Rory didn't regonice. The thrid person, was the man from the picture. He on the other hand didn't look rich at all. He was wearing a fannel shirt, jeans and the same baseballcap.

"You guys, this is Rory" Lorelai introduced her, then she stated to introduce the others.

"Rory, this is Charlie, Hannah, your grandparents, Richars and Emily" she pointed to them as she said their names, but when she came to the man in the fannel shirt, she walked over and put her arms around his waist, "And this is Luke Danes, my fiancee" Lorelais smile widened.

"Uhh... Hi" God Rory was nerves and wasn't getting better '_GOD, when did I become a monkey in the zoo? Like I wasn't nerves enough meeting Lorelai, Charlie and Hannah? But the intre family? And when did Lorelai get engaged? Surely dad would have told me if he knew. Maybe Charlie and Hannah asked him not to say anything, so Lorelai could tell me her self. Yeah that must be it.' _ She was awakened from her daze, when Emily started to talk.

"Well, dodn't just stand there. Come sit, tell us about your self!"

Rory did as told and took a seat in one of the comfy armchairs, Richard sat in the other armchair, while Charlie and Hannah took one and Luke and Lorelai took the other.

"So, Rory are you excited to be here? I know I'm tatally excited about you being here. OMG, you so have to meet my friend. You can come to the game tomorrow and meet them, and you should also come to the afterparty. It's at Louise's and it's going to be SOO must fun" Hannah started to rambel excitedly, Rory just looked horrifyed. Lorelai noticed and said:

"Sweety, maybe we should let Rory get settlet, before we make any plans"

"Oh, right sorry, I'm just excited"

"That's okay" Rory said, she gave Hannah a weak smile to show that it was okay.

"So Rory dear, how is it ti live in California?"

Rory had to fight the urge to rool her eyes. Great emily was a real '_sociaty lady'_.

'_I'm going to kill Jess. "You have to get to know your mother'- my ass' she thought._

Rory could see that Emily was from money the second she walked into the room. It was the way the elderly Gilmore dress and walked that said it all.

But Rorys other grandmother, Francine also looked like she was from money, but she was relaxed and cool around Rory and Christopher.

"it's great. I love living there!" Rory tried her best to be as polite as she could

"How are you doing in school" Richard asked

"I'm doing okay. I'm in the top 4 procent" she ansarwed politly

"That's better than okay young lady, that's tarific. You are being humbel" Richard said, while smiling. This made him very happy, maybe the Gilmore linie didn't end with him after all.

An akward silenc came over the room. None of them knew what to say. It was Charlie that spoke up first

"How's dad?"

"He's great. Didn't you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he called Wednesday night"

"Unforunaly I missed that call. I had cheerleader paktic" Hannah timed in

That made Rory a little angry, she knew how important those calls was to her dad. It was the only kontact that he had with Charlie and Hannah, when he was in California, of course he also spent time with them when ever he was in Hartford, but that wasn't must becaise he tried he's best to hold his business trips at a minimum.

And Rory had seen how sad her dad had been when he couldn't talk to Hannah. And it was Hannahs foult, she knew that Chris was going to call, because he always called Wednesday night.

"Yeah, weel you can talk to him, when he calls next time" Rory snapped, she gave Lorelai a not so dicreet glare.

After that coment nobody said anything, thay all knew what Rory had meant.

Rory was feeling more and more akward, and she really need to talk to her dad and yell at Jess.

Ske knew that her little coment had hurt Lorelai, but she just couldn't hepl it.

After 10 minuts Rory diced to beak the tension.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm a little tired. Could someone show me were I'll be staying, so I can get some sleep?"

"Of curse dear. We'll just see you later."

With that Richard and Emily said their goodbyes and left.

"Come on, I'll show you, your room"

Charlie stood up and led Rory uot of the livingroom. He took her back to the hall and up the stairs. They walked to the 3 floor. Charlie stopped and opened a door and walked in.

Rory followed him into the room.

It was big, really really big. The roomwas made in light pink colors, in one end of the room was a king size bed. In the other end was a tv and some couts. There was a anque desk, some bookcases and a CD player.

Charlie showed her, the walk in closet and the master bath room, that was connected to the room.

After the 'tour' of the room, Charlie and Rory was standing in an very uncomfterbel silenc.

They looked at each other and suttenly Rory started to laugh. Charlie looked at her like she was an alien or something, but after a minut or two he also started to laugh.

After 15 minuts, their laughfter died down and turned into giggling.

Charlie looked over at Rory and asked

"why did you start laoughing?" at this Rory's giggling increased and she started to laugh again. After a couple of minuts she answared

"I just... the situation is just funny, you know. We are family, we are twins and yet we have nothing to say to each other" rory started to laugh angain, as did Charlie.

After they stopped laughing, Rory went over to her bags and started to unpack. Charlie stayed and helped her.

When they were finished, Rory put her Macy Gray CD on and they sat down her one of the couts.

"So Charlie, tell me about your self"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, how are you in school? How are your friend? What do you like to do out side of school? What are your favourite movie? Favourite band? Stuff like that"

"Okay. I'm okay in school, I'm not top 4 procent but I'm fiarly good. My friends are all popular and nice. I'm on the basketball tema, whice I know is weird because I'm not that tall, but I'm still good at it. My favourite movie is _Bad Boys II_, favourite band is Metalica."

"Sounds good, except for the movie, but we'll get back to that. Now for the most imprtant question: Do you like the elixir of life?"

Charlie laughed a little at this, but answared

"Yes, I like coffe. What is wrong with my favourite movie?"

"Everything. It's just a bad movie"

"No, it's not"

Yes, it is"

"no"

"yes"

"I give up" Charlie threw his hands up in defeat

"Ha, I knew it." Rory started to dance her happy dance

"Okay, well I'm sure you want to call dad, so I'll just leave"

"Thanks Charlie" Rory smiled at her bother as he walked out. Then she walked over to gab the phone, she sat on the bed and dialed the number.


	4. The dinner

**The dinner**

After talking to her dad and Sherry, and yelling at Jess, Rory needed coffee. So she began searching for the kitchen. After walking around a bit and getting lost a few times, she finally found it.

When Rory walked in she was once again stunned at the beauty and size of the room: The kitchen walls were a creamy white colour. The floor was wood, and so were all the cupboards. The kicthen counter was white marble and in the middle of the room was an island.

Around the island stood three people. When Rory opened the door the all turned around and looked at her. It was a man and two women. It was obvious that the man was the cook, and the two women were the maids.

"Ms. Hayden, can we help you?" one of the maids asked. She was a short woman looked to be around 50 years old; she had brown hair that was turning grey and she had a friendly face. She looked sweet, but also a little tired.

The other maid looked very young, she couldn't be much more than a few years older than Rory, making her around 20 or so. She was a bit taller than the first maid was, but still shorter than Rory. She looked a little scared when Rory came in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just wanted some coffee."

"That's okay, Miss, you didn't interrupt anything. And you really didn't have to come all the way down here. You could just have called on the intercom and asked for some coffee," the chef replied while smiling kindly. Rory could hear that he wasn't from America. His accent sounded Italian and he also looked mediterranean. He appeared to be around her father's age, he had black short hair, he was tall and his skin was a tad darker than the others were.

"Oh, I know. It's just; I don't like making others do what I can do myself. And besides, I'm sure you guys have enough work. And I'm use to making my own coffee. Soooo, if you could just show me were the coffee machine is." She looked at them and expected them to laugh at her, but they just looked back at her and smiled. Not an I'm-about-to-laugh-my-ass-of kind of smile, but a that's-cute-and-I-like-you kind of smile.

The cook pointed over to the kitchen counter on Rory's left. It turned out that it wasn't just a normal coffee machine but a high-tech machine. After looking at it for a while, trying to figure out how that thing works, she gave up.

"Please help me! I can't get this damn thing to work and I'm in desperate need of some coffee!"

"Here Miss, let me show you."

After showing her how the machine worked, the chef introduced himself as Pablo. Then he introduced the old maid as Grete, and the other whose name was Natasha.

Rory stayed the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen, talking and getting to know the help.

When Rory came down to the dining room, everybody else was already there. After eating in silence for a while, Lorelai tried to break the tension.

"What do you think of your room, Rory?"

"It's fine," was the snappy reply.

Even though Lorelai hate to be talked to like that, she decided not to comment on it.

"What do you think about Hartford so far?"

"It's fine." Rory didn't even look at Lorelai while answering her questions. That was it; Lorelai had tried to be polite and she had tried to talk to her daughter. But Rory wouldn't even look at her.

Lorelai stood abruptly, and half yelled:

"That's it! I've had it with your attitude. I've tried to be polite and ignore the fact that you are showing me no respect whatsoever, but I've had it. I want an apology right now!" Luke, Charlie and Hannah all look worried. They had never seen Lorelai lose her temper like this. But the hard tone did not concern Rory very much, she said in a mock voice,

"_Sorry."_

"Let's try that again, and this time like you mean it," Lorelai demanded. Rory stood also and looked Lorelai directly in the eyes.

"Why should I apologise?"

"Because I'm your mother, and you are being disrespectful to me!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! We may share blood, but that doesn't make you my mother." With that Rory left and went up to her room, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

For a while Lorelai just stood there looking at where Rory had been, then without saying a word to anyone, she also left the room.

When Lorelai got up to Rory's room, she could hear the faint sobbing. She went into the room without knocking. Rory was sitting in the middle of the bed, crying.

Lorelai walked over and sat down beside her. After Rory had stopped crying, she turned her head and looked at Lorelai. She just sat there, studying the woman that she had hated for so long, but also the woman that she had missed. Because deep down Rory knew that she had missed Lorelai, no matter if she would admit to it or not.

"I'm sorry," she said so quietly that Lorelai almost didn't hear it.

Lorelai turned so that she faced Rory. She drew a deep breath and started talking.

"It's okay. You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, I should." Lorelai took a moment to look at Rory's reaction but when she did not get any, she continued. "I'm truly sorry! I know that I shouldn't have acted so immature and ignored you, but I did. And for that I'm truly sorry. I know that you probably didn't even want to come here this summer. But I'm glad that you decided to come. I was hoping that we could use this summer to get to know each other. I'm not naïve enough to believe that you will forgive me, just because we spent one summer together. But I was hoping that this could be a start. So... do you think that we could at least try to get along for the summer? Try and build a relationship?" Rory studied her mother's face. She could tell that Lorelai was being completely sincere; she could also she the hope in her mother's eyes.

After thinking for awhile, Rory slowly nodded.

"Okay, but it's going to take a lot. And we are pobably going to fight a couple more times. But we can try." Lorelai nodded happily before they both went down to join the rest of the family and their dinner.

**Okay, this chapter should have better spelling than the last. Please review if you feel that you have something to say, good or bad I'll take it.**


	5. Sister Blister

**Okay. I've been gone for a loooonge time. But now I'm back. Hope you guys like it... **

"**Remember that you're perfect. God makes no mistakes." - Bon Jovi**

**Sister Blister**

Almost a week had gone by since Rory came to Hartoford. Rory hadn't gone to the party that Hannah had invited her to the first day, instead she had stayed at the Gilmore mansion, mocking movies and eating junk food.

Lorelai and Rory hadn't had anymore fights; they just stayed away from each other. The only time they were in a room together, were at the dinners and even then they said as little to each other as they could.

Rory hadn't seen the Gilmore grandparents since her arrival, but she figured that was a good thing, since they seemed so uptight.

Rory did get to know Luke a little better during the week, she knew that he came from a town called Stars Hollow, but he had moved into the mansion when he and Lorelai got engaged, and he own a diner in Stars Hollow.

The person that Rory had spent most of her time with was Charlie; they had watched movies and talked about books and everything else that they could think of. The two of them had started to form a bond.

One thing that kind of annoyed her was that for some reason Hannah seemed pissed at her. Rory didn't know what she had done, she couldn't think of anything that had happened during the week that would make Hannah so mad. Every time Rory came into a room were Hannah was in, Hannah would leave. They only ate dinner together because they had to.

It was Saturday, and it was also the first day since Rory came to Connecticut that the weather had been bad. The past week, the sun had been out and there hadn't been a single cloud on the sky.

It was also the first day that Rory was alone. Lorelai and Luke had decided to spend the day together in Stars Hollow, and Hannah was at one of her friends' house. And Charlie was out somewhere; Rory didn't precisely where he was. Somewhere with his friends, she assumed.

And the staff had the day off, so Rory had the whole mansion to herself.

So since she was all alone and the weather was bad so she couldn't go outside, Rory decided to explore the house. She just walked around and looked at everything in the house.

After an hour of just walking around, she came across a huge library. There was a high ceiling and the walls were covered in dark-wooded bookshelves. On the floor was a grey carped and in one end of the room there was a fireplace. Around the fireplace were some big dark brown leather couches, and in the corners were some matching chairs. Right across from the door that Rory had walked in by, some huge windows overlooked a part of the garden that Rory hadn't seen before. In front of the windows stood a big antique desk. The desk was made from the same wood as the bookshelves, and behind the desk stood a big comfy-looking desk chair. The chair was also made with dark brown leather.

Rory walked around and looked at all the books, she came across an old worn copy of Jane Austin's '_Pride and prejudice'. _She took it down and started to read.

Rory was so into the book that she didn't hear anyone come in.

"What are you doing?"

Rory started and looked up to see Hannah standing in front of her, her arms cross over her chest.

"Reading," Rory replied while holding the book up to prove her point.

"Who said you could go in here?"

"No one. I didn't know I had to ask permission to enter this library."

"Shows how much you know," the snotty reply came.

"What's your problem?" Rory demanded, finally fed up with Hannah's attitude.

"My problem?"

"Yes, your problem, Hannah. You've been mad at me since I got here and I have barely spoken a word to you. So I would like to know; what's your problem?"

"You!"

"Me?" Rory repeated with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, you, Princess," Hannah spat out the word like it was poison. Rory was really confused now; Hannah and she hadn't spent any time together, so Rory couldn't figure out when she had done something to offend her little sister.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You think you can just come here and act like you own the place? Well, let me be the first to tell you that you can't, you can't just walk in here and treat people like you're better than them! And you can't just come and weasel your way into the family. You just CAN'T!" At this point Hannah was screaming. "Do you have any idea what kinda pain you caused mom? No, you don't, you have never seen the look she gets in her eyes when someone asks how Charlie's twin is. Mom was really looking forward to this summer, to spending time with you, to get to know you. And the first thing you do is fight with her. What kinda person are you?"

While Hannah was screaming in her face, Rory just stood there completely speechless. She couldn't believe Hannah was saying all of this crap to her, but she now understood why her sister had been so mad at her. It was out of loyalty. _'Who does this girl think she is? Has she ever thought of how I have been feeling all of these years? But at least now I can understand her a little bit. And she's probably also jealous because I've been spending so must time with Charlie.'_

When Hannah was done screaming, Rory started speaking, raising her voice with every word. Until she ended up screaming too, just not as loud as Hannah had.

"I hurt her? I HURT HER?" Rory shouted, "DO you have any idea what it's like to grow up without a mother? To be teased at school because your mother doesn't want to talk to you? To grow up thinking that there's something wrong with you? No, you don't!" Hannah was about to start protesting, but Rory just continued her angry rant. "I know that you and Charlie didn't have dad around when you were growing up and that you still don't have him here, but at least you know that he wants you and loves you. Because unlike Lorelai, dad have always tried to be there for you even though he doesn't live here. But my own mother didn't even want to talk to me! It took me years before I realised that I couldn't do anything to make her want me, so in the end I just stopped trying. But it should never have been me that was trying to make it better, it should have been Lorelai because she is the adult and she should have acted like one, instead of acting like a kid and shutting me out. And then you have the nerve to come here and say that I HURT HER!" Rory took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. Before she stormed out of the library she said in an almost frighteningly calm voice "Don't EVER say that this I my fault alone." And with that Rory turned on her heels and walked out of the room, leaving Hannah standing frozen in the middle of the huge library, alone and feeling like shit.

After walking out of the library, Rory didn't know what to do. She was still stunned from her fight with Hannah. But a part of her was relieved. The fact that Hannah had been mad at her for no apparent reason had been bugging Rory. But now that she knew why Hannah had been acting the way she had, Rory was feeling a mix of pity, anger and hurt.

The pity was for Hannah; Rory's little sister was obviously very insecure about herself and her place in the family. But Rory also felt anger, and a lot of it. Who did that little gnome think she was? Blaming Rory for all that had gone wrong between Lorelai and herself.

The more Rory thought about it, the angrier she became.

But she was also hurt. Because Hannah brought up all her childhood fears. When she was a kid, Rory had always felt guilty. She thought it was her fault that Lorelai wasn't talking to her.

In her mix of emotions, Rory didn't think about where she was walking, but suddenly she realised that she was in the backyard. She walked to the end of the garden and sat behind a large tree trunk.

After sitting and thinking for a while and still not getting anywhere, Rory decided that she needed help figuring out what to do. She couldn't talk to Lorelai; one, because they hardly spoke and two, she was also Hannah's mother and Rory didn't want to mess things up between them.

Then there was Charlie, but again, Rory didn't want to come between her family, so that also ruled out her dad. She could try Jess, but he probably wouldn't understand. Rory couldn't really think of anyone else.

Suddenly she thought of the answer. "Jeez, how could I be so dense," she muttered under breath. She took out her cell phone and dialled the number.

"Hello..."

**Review if you think theres something I need to know.**


	6. Rewrite

**READ! READ! READ! READ!**

Sorry guys but I am going to rewrite this story, because I think it sucks. Hope you will all reag it when I post the new and improved story.


End file.
